Annoying Harry
by Fanfictionisawesome3607
Summary: No one knows who Jessie is or where she comes from, all they know is Jessie is annoying and that favorite person to annoy is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

No one was sure who Jessie was or where she came from, all they knew was that Jessie was deliberately annoying. And her favorite person to annoy was Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry! guess what?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"I don't want to guess, I want you to go away," Harry said, speaking slowly trying to get the message of go away to Jessie.

"Harry, I know you don't mean that. Anyway seeing as you won't guess I'll just tell you, I told Draco you love him for you and right now he doesn't feel the same. But don't worry I'll help you woo him!," Jessie declared.

"I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE IN LOVE WITH MALFOY!. I DO NOT WANT TO WOO HIM!," Harry shouted, Jessie did not look fazed by Harry's shouting in fact , the louder he became the bigger her grin got.

"I had a feeling I might get who you were in love with wrong so I sent Wormtail a letter confessing your love for him. Is that time?, my, my I'm late for a very important meeting," Jessie declared, before sprinting down the corridor with Harry chasing after her.

_**R & R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own HP.**

Harry was sitting in the library, hiding under a table to try and avoid Jessie, everywhere he went she followed him. Harry didn't know what he'd done to the universe for it to hate him so much it inflict Jessie on him, but whatever it was he was sorry.

Harry's went wide when he saw Jessie crawl under the table, "Why are you're hiding from me? Harry."

"Because you following me everywhere is doing my head in, I can't even go to the bathroom without you following me in," Harry groaned, glaring at a pouting Jessie.

"I am just trying to keep you safe, who knows where Voldemort is lurking. He could pop out the toilet wearing a clown mask and you could die of fright!," Jessie said, trying to make Harry believe that she was doing it to protect and not annoy him.

"I highly doubt that Voldemort is going to burst through toilet wearing a clown mask and even if he did, I'd take that over you following me everywhere," Harry said, repeating the mantra 'I'm going to wake up any minute and Jessie will just be a forgotten nightmare.

"You can be so ungrateful at times, I want to protect you and yet you'd prefer to be scared to death by a clown mask wearing Voldemort then I follow you around," Jessie wailed, her voice high pitched and squeaky just to annoy Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth, he hated it when Jessie's voice went squeaky and he was now sure that universe truly did hate him.

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own HP.**

Harry was laying in a bed in the hospital wing with a headache, a black eye and he sure he'd cracked a couple of ribs too. And it was all Jessie's fault.

If she hadn't tried to create peace between the four houses, he and several others wouldn't be in pain right now.

What's worse even in the hospital wing' he couldn't get away from her, she had refused to leave his side for a second. He had pleaded with Madam Pompfrey to send her away, but she said that every member of staff were under strict instructions to avoid addressing Jessie in any way.

"You know I can't help thinking somehow your current condition is my fault," Jessie said.

"It is your fault!, Your stupid attempt to create peace between the houses led to brawl. So enraged were people by what you said that they forgot about using their wands to curse or jinx anyone and resorted to throwing punches," Harry hissed, in both anger and pain.

"It's not my fault that everybody is overly sensitive," Jessie sniffed in annoyance.

"You told everybody in Slytherin that they were one generation away from producing children with six eyes and ten limbs. You said everyone in Gryffindor was Dumbledore's puppet and that their goody goodness made you want to vomit, insinuated Hufflepuffs are only here to boost the other houses egos and that everybody in Ravenclaw needs to learn to chill out and that you've eaten pineapples with more personality!," Harry said, trying not let Jessie get to him.

"Everything I said was true, it's not my fault that you people can't handle the truth," Jessie said, shaking her head like she truly believed it was everyone's else's fault.

Harry let out a groan, Jessie really was impossible.

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter does not belong, Severus Snape does not belong to me, Draco Malfoy does not belong. There is a theme here, nothing belongs to me.**

**I'd like to thank those who left a review so far and say please review this story.**

Harry could honestly say he was never more embarrassed when Jessie began reading what she called a Drarry FanFiction out loud in the great hall. Even though Harry could not his face or neck, but he was sure both were bright red. He wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up.

"Harry stared deeply into Draco's eyes and said, "I love you so much"," Jessie read out loud.

"If Potter ever looked deep in my eyes and said he loved me, I'd hex him so hard he'd ancestors would feel it," Draco hissed at Jessie, he too was feeling greatly uncomfortable about the story.

"Don't be mean to your boyfriend Draco!," Jessie chided.

"Malfoy is not my boyfriend and will you please! stop reading that out?," Harry pleaded. He could feel the eyes of students and staff alike on him, they all found his embarrassment hilarious.

"Would you prefer it if I read a Snarry fanfic?," Jessie asked.

"I know I am going to regret asking this, but what the hell is a Snarry fanfic?," Harry asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Snarry, is you and Snape as lovers," Jessie explained, smirking when she saw the look of disgust on Harry's face.

"I WOULDN'T TOUCH POTTER IN A MILLION YEARS." "JESSIE!, THAT IS GROSS!," Both Harry and Snape shouted at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own HP, I will never own HP.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review, please leave more.**

**Also please suggest which characters you'd like to see Jessie annoy next.**

Jessie stood in the boys dorm watching Harry sleep and the other boys snoring.

She was in two minds over whether to wake Harry up and annoy him or draw things on his face while he slept; her artistic nature won through and she decided to draw things on his face.

She drew flowers and a snake using non-washable ink. It would take weeks to fade on its own.

The ink was also immune to glamour charms so Harry would be stuck with his face like that until it faded.

Jessie felt it was unfair for just Harry to go around like it so she drew on all the other boys faces too.

When the boys' woke the next morning and caught sight of their reflections, the words "I will kill you Jessie" was heard all around the castle.


End file.
